vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
149270-building-the-perfect-mini-event-for-money
Content ---- ---- ---- They never contacted me. :lol: It would be an honor, though. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Sure you'd want to work there after reading the Glassdoor reviews? Edited January 27, 2016 by Sigma081 | |} ---- Seems pretty standard for any company - about half the people loved it, half hated it. In fact, since these reviews all appear to be from former employees, it seems that is a higher-than-average ratio. I've worked in soul-crushing environments (hell, my current job is essentially mechanical turk because someone can't figure out how to write a script to import certain emails into our support database, so I do it all manually). I've heard far worse from survivors of many other video game companies. | |} ---- I am absolutely certain. I refuse to believe they are irreparable. This product is too amazing to allow to wither on the vine. I just want to shake someone and say: I ain't saying I have all the answers. Hell, I might be totally off-base - but I have two perspectives I think Carbine is seriously lacking. I am a professional marketer and I am a PLAYER. I've been on the outside looking in, and I've done this kind of thing (in one form or another) for over 20 years. | |} ---- ---- Well, I figure if we just GOTTA have 'em, make them thematic and don't tie them directly to the event itself - and don't hide the best stuff behind them. So, you might spend $5 and get a $20 Pet, a $2 Faye Coin or 25 cent speck of decor. Some folks will take that route. Me? I'd just as soon give 'em $20 and pick out what I want. ;) | |} ---- ---- Nooope. From Loremageddon: "Native to the planet Lagos, homeworld of the Lopp, the snarfelynx is a somewhat rotund feline species which evolved an unusual method of flight. They possess inflatable air bladders which allow them to float through the air while they vent other gasses to propel themselves forward with surprising alacrity. Lopp scientists believe the felines developed this ability to help carry their equally tubby young from place to place as they are carried inside the snarfelynx's elastic, inflatable cheeks. With training, this parenting instinct has been adapted to serve a more practical purpose - the transportation of a humanoid passenger. All snarfelynx on Nexus are descended from a few breeding pairs brought by Lopp far-traders from Lagos, who were forced to place the creatures in hypersleep to get them aboard starships (snarfelynx do not like tightly enclosed spaces). Snarfelynx fur coloring is typical of creatures from Lagos and includes the same general hues as the Lopp themselves. Snarfelynx could only have evolved on a planet like Lagos, where airborne predators are virtually nonexistent. Their unique method of flight would make them easy pickings for any large flying creatures - indeed, even the Lopp once hunted them as prey long before they attempted to domesticate them. Most predators on Lagos, however, cannot fly, meaning the snarfelynx's slow, long flights are a perfect survival mechanism. While lean, feathered avians typically burn a lot of energy for shorter flights, wild snarfelynx are known to stay in the air for weeks at a time, protecting themselves and their young from ground-based attack while their considerable fat stores provide nutrition and energy along the way." | |} ---- People LOVE to gamble (whether we like admitting it or not). random boxes are a great way to make lots of money. Love em or hate em, they make bank. Good stuff as always Tex! It pains me to think we'll probably never see this in game, but who knows, I could be pleasantly surprised! | |} ---- WAT? Haven't Carbine staff quoted you and linked you to the "apply at Carbine" page twice in the past? And didn't you say you wouldn't because your job is stable and can't say the same thing for working at Carbine? Did I make all that up? However you'd be sorely disappointed with the reality as they remove 3/4's of your ideas and not allow things that would actually get people interested in events like even minuscule chances at decent drops ingame. It's like when you wanted to be a cop as a kid then found out it's not all saving the day fighting crime but mountains of paper work on parking tickets. | |} ---- ---- :lol: Nah. You just missed my change of heart a couple of days later. :wub: | |} ----